shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gama
Introduction Gama the Man Slaughterer. a Rokuōkekirā of Third Division. He is a Samurai from the Land of Wa. He has the record in Third Division, of Most Bounties Claimed in one day, of 1001. He is the 6th strongest man in all of Third Division. He is known to be the best swordsman in all of Third Division. He is known to have no family they all died in the great invasion of the Land of Wa. He is also the head cheif of Third Division and his fighting style is " Contiental Meat Dish" Appearance Gama is a young muscular man, with a tan complexion. He has yellow piercing eyes, with thin eyebrows. He has his hair in a spiky ponytail, he has dark jet black hair. He wears a Third division jacket, with black fire at the end of his jacket tips, but it has a red and black shoulder. under he has a white and red kimono, with black under shirt. He has a red sash containing his two blades. There are all black with white diamond pattern. He also has a bubble pipe, he recieved in Fishman Island. He is usually seen with his hands in his pockets, and looking straight ahead with his cold piercing eyes. Zazzy is known to have " a smile that sells" but Gama is known to have " a look that kills". But in the heat of battle he is known to have the look of a dragon claiming the lives of many. Personality Despite his lethal skills, Gama has a very childlike nature, which is why he is good with kids and animals He also looks out for any people who threaten his friends, such as the child traffickers he was bodyguarding. Apachai is shown to have looked up to as an older brother. He has also mentioned several times that he has trouble understanding Modern Japanese which may be another reason why he never holds back despite how much everyone tells him to. When Gama talks he frequently says "Gam", sometimes even yelling out "Gamaamaamaamaamaamaamaa... (pronounced G amaamaama ma)" whilst fighting or training, often a source of humor in the series. He also answers the Den Den mushi with "We have your child hostage." rather than a normal "Hello", presumably because of his past in working with child traffickers. Gama is also a big eater, especially of hamburgers, voraciously gulping down large amounts of food and will occasionally steal some from Jem. This stems from his past when he had his dinner taken away by his boss whenever he broke his training equipment. Though Gama is childish, rather thoughtless and naive, he has proven countless times to be very kindhearted, selfless, brave and very peaceful and loving. He loves the minor things of life and has a love of animals, as they always tend to gather around him due to his peaceful nature. Even children love Gama and so does he, as he enjoys playing with them and they enjoy hanging around the children. Abilities and Powers Gama has incredible abilities and to a great extent. He is naturally talented and genius swordsman. Gama is extremely fast and has a high degree of agility and bases his overall fighting style around this.Zerubabel stated he had never seen a man with such talent, he progressed at an incredibly fast rate during battle, and that he had incredible strength like a rampaging god. Gama has such talent and skill that he was able to perform a double slash on his first try and even without pain despite the fact that he should have because of the strange needle training he was being put though. Gama's most profound ability is his skill at using the sword. He is commented on for his high-level of skill in intercepting and winning against opponents that should have a considerable edge over him. He also has an intense amount of tactical skill being able to use situations such as sneaking up on opponents or hiding from them in order to attack them while they least expect it. Gama has also been known as a genius of the sword in which he comments he has been practicing since "day one" and defines his skill as his "will to win and grow stronger". The true extent of his talent, is that sometimes he performs moves without much care, and they are truely devastating. When he performs a technique and he is not trying to hurt anyone but his talent and power is almost to much for him to handle. When he is sparring or just playing, he needs to restrain himself, he once accidentaly cut a galleon in half because he was trying to cut some fish. He almost needs to keep his mind focused constantly so he doesn't let his attacks hurt anything. When he starts battling he becomes ruthless, he has a thirst and lust for winning and fighting, he is willing to stab himself or even risk his life to win a fight he knows he can't win. He'd rather die than lose a fight, he has lost a fight but he was stopped from commiting Seppuku, he states the next time he loses, his head will roll. He is ruthless and kills all without censorship. Agility and Speed Gama has impeccable agility, in which he has incredible amounts of quickness and reflexes in battle. One of the first showings of this skill was when he was fighting against the Lukewarm Pirates and took on all three members of the school dodging each and every one of their lethal techniques even while they were attacking with combination strikes. Afterward he had been seen hiding on the roof from the Captain and providing a counterattack towards one of the three brothers. Swordmanship Gama being a head chief of Third Division, has mastered a sword style that can double as a full course menu. He is an extremely good swordsman, he can utilize one or two swords. His sword style is known to be "Pure Talent Pure Instinct, Pure Domination". He has been known to easily defeat Fishmen in water, showing his speed and strength. His fighting style is very distinct because its not just how a person would use a knife to prepare cuisine but how a person would prepare and slice some of the most exotic, rare and dangerous animals in all of the world. He refuses to half-heartedly kill man, saying that every man deserves to have the most extruciating, violent and quickest death, for " it is a man's Birth rite to die with honor". He once stated that he would never kill a person with 10% of his power, that even if he was fighting with 1% at the moment the man died he would kill him with all his heart. The biggest problem with his swordsmanship, was his inaccurancy, his speed, often made his attacks very inaccurate, which is a big problem with a bounty hunter, he often tried to kill a man in one move, but instead would miss and would have to chase him down. But after the timeskip, he is seen to be devastingly accurate with his slashes, sending an air slash that grazed a pirates head from 100 yards away. He is left-handed, which is another thing that has to do with his accurancy, because his fighting style is intended for a right-handed swordsmen, which is pretty non sensical being that he invented the fighting style, he notes its like causes a lot of his slashes to have a tendency to be more power than location. So his attacks may be deep but they strike an area that is doesn't really benefit him. Gama's Swords. He doesn't name his swords but both of there sheathes and grips are made from animal bones, which gives them a very slick texture giving him a great ability to deflect attacks. Haki It was stated that all members of the Pantheon of Hounds possess Haki, so Gama can also use the ability. So far, Gama has been seen using Busoushoku Haki to harden his body parts and any object he wields; in his case, a Katana.[13] The ability was demonstrated defensively when he blocked Zatch's scythe with just his arm. Vista describes this ability like a mass of iron, thus making Gama's body very durable to attacks. He can also utilize it onto his bare limbs to enhance his strikes. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Coming soon.. Major Battles Gama vs Vista (lose) Gama vs Baboz (win) Gama vs Luke warm Pirates (win) Gama vs Jennings (lose) Quotes Trivia Related Articles Coming soon... External Links Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Man of Myth is Legend Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Pantheon of Hounds Category:S-rank Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User